I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network communications, and more specifically to techniques for network management and optimization.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Communication networks are utilized to provide communication service to an assortment of communication terminals and/or other devices via a wired or wireless networking technology and/or a combination of technologies. In conventional communication networks, one or more network entities are responsible for optimizing the performance of the network for the devices that utilize the network. Such network entities can, for example, optimize network operations based on measurements and/or other observations received from various devices and/or locations in the network. However, obtaining the necessary measurements for network optimization can require significant operational expense. For example, in order to obtain measurements from devices and/or locations in a communication network, existing communication networks require costly techniques such as manual drive testing, wherein devices are manually moved throughout the network and tested in various locations in the network. Because processes such as manual drive testing are costly and time-consuming, it is additionally difficult to implement such processes for a pre-existing network under changing network conditions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement low-complexity network optimization and management techniques that offer improved flexibility for rapidly changing network environments.